


Wet

by Queen_of_Derp



Category: Risk of Rain (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Magic Fingers, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Spoilers, handjob, those are tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Derp/pseuds/Queen_of_Derp
Summary: Finally, in all their years… they felt free again.
Relationships: Captain/Artificer, Slight Loader/Huntress
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my server voted for this. Here you go, you filthy animals.

Artificer’s eyes hurt.

She stared up from her bunk at the dimly lit red lights of the cabin, feeling the ship gently vibrate around her. Her helmet was off to the side, tucked between the wall and her pillow, Gauntlets were on the floor, considering she didn’t really have a lot in her bunk to begin with, just the bed, and a shitty folding chair.

Weeks. It had taken weeks to finally find the teleporter that took them to the moon. Mirthrix had been baiting them, making them feel like Sovereign had never died; sending them wave after wave of monsters that they could only tear through on their quest to find him. Somehow, she had been lost in space from her original group, only to be discovered later, frozen in a pillar of ice and kept like some sort of _trinket_ by the Newt King. 

She couldn't remember how she got there, but...

Chef was gone. Sniper was gone. Enforcer, Miner… so many were gone. Those who had survived had been trapped in some sort of time warp, shot ten years into the future and back into their hell… but one had never left. And for ten years...he had survived out there. Watching. Waiting. Alone. 

Her eyes hurt. They stung. Quietly, she rubbed them, and turned her head as she heard her pager blip softly. Sitting up in bed, she took the pager and read the message.

_I can’t remember, did you like hard liquor, or were the simple wine kind?_

Artificer stared at the text, shaking her head slightly with a horse laugh. _Neither. I hate liquor._

_...Well, I have Sprite if that tickles your fancy, but I don't recall you being impartial to liquor._

Artificer scoffed loudly. _Are you trying to invite me for a drink?_

_That would be too bold, Arti. Besides, I haven't had to before._

**Arti.** That had been a nickname she hadn't heard in such a long… long time. She could remember a smile that once adorned the face of those who spoke it. Her eyes stung again.

 _So, are you coming up?_

The pager vibrated again with the message, and she tossed it down on her pillow, sighing. Why not? What harm could a little drink do? Artificer got up, gently scooping up her helmet and plopping it over her head before she exited her bunk.

The place was still a mess. It was clear someone had tried to clean it up, but it appeared most of the items had been left untouched from what they had brought back from the wreckage. Engineer was standing amongst the middle of it all, slowly picking out what he could find.

“What are you looking for, Enii?” She asked, her voice still hoarse.

“Mmm, nothing of value.” His voice was robotic, synthesized almost. He still had most of his armour on, too. As if he was expecting an attack, both his turrets were posted a few feet from him, quietly beeping, focusing on their creator. 

“Then… what’s there to look for?”

“Simple: The shit to flush out the airlock.”

In the distance, there was a low cry that pitched up, catching both their attention with a head turn towards one of the doors. The cry prolonged, someone else speaking before it slowly died out, followed by the muffled sobs of their once-rookie, now battle-torn vetran. 

“Poor kid.” Enii murmured. Artificer felt a bubble of anger.

“This was not a mission he should have been assigned to, or kept too for so long.”

“We all have to start somewhere though, don't we?” She asked, Enii nodding slowly, “It was not like there was anything we could do, and now at least he has a shoulder to cry on.”

“Indeed…”

“Tell me, is that where you are going?” Enii turned his head slightly to get a thousand yard stare from his comrade, and laughed. His laugh was always so gentle, hardly heard, like a whisper. 

“What? Want me to bring you back some?” She was quick, knowing he had seen right through her but needing to keep up her persona.

“I want nothing that your lips will have touched after you enter that room.”

 _Thunk._ The sound of her smacking the back of his helmet was hollow, followed by another whisper of a laugh as she turned and walked away, waving him off.

“Get your head out of the gutter, Enii.”

“You’re the one who reacted, Fici!”

Artificer kept on her trek, weaving through the ship. She passed Rex and Acrid playing with some of the more odd items they had brought back, MUL-T interfacing with the ship as to properly align their coordinates (she swore, he loved that ship. If he even knew what love was). Huntress was nowhere in sight, and neither was Loader. She could only guess what those two were doing. Merci, the oldest member of the group, was probably helping the Commando through his night terrors…

She remembered hers very well, after crashing the _UES Contact Light_ and having to fight the hordes of monsters that converged on them… she could remember the nights without sleep. Sovergance had hunted them ruthlessly, trapping them in long, unending hallways that weaved like mazes. You could never find the ends of them, they kept going on, and on…

Artificer stopped when she found herself outside the Captain's door. He slept in the big quarters, of course, more like a glorified bedroom with an unshared shitter and shower. She shook her head when she thought about the fact the fucker _never actually used the room_..

Well, maybe he did use it, but…

Taking off her glove; she put her muted ebony hand to the scanner, watching the red lights. It panned up, down, then turned blue and the door opened, a gentle voice greeting her.

**_Welcome, Artificer._ **

Despite her few visits, the glass wall viewing the stars was always breathtaking. But somehow, this time, it lacked such a view as they slowly soared through hyperspace. The irony in the words itself, but hyperspace always felt so… slow. The lines passing them by, like some sort of primitive screensaver that cast a blue hue on the room. 

The large bed was neatly made, the sheets folded over the pillows. There was some soft tune playing, and multiple bottles sitting on a small, circular table. Instead of chairs, there was a leather cushioned bench, built in the wall so that only half the table was usable if you were seated. _How wasteful._ She thought every time she saw it. 

Artificer turned her head as she heard the sound of flushing, looking over to make… “eye” contact with Captain, who was frozen in the middle of fastening his belt. The two stood there a moment before his hearty, deep laugh rolled out of his throat.

“That was quick, I’d thought you’d give me a little more time.”

“You invited me up, sir.”

“Indeed. Well, have a seat, let’s catch up?” He offered, extending a hand to the table. She nodded, crossing the room with him and having a seat, daintily crossing her legs. Captain sitting took up almost half the bench, him leaning back with a low groan and laying his arm over the ‘back’… Which was actually the tiny lip of the cushions sticking out the wall. 

“How have you been, Arti?”

“Mm, you know, fighting monsters on another bullshit mission the UES sent us on.”

“Is that _treason_ I hear from you?”

“Oh, quiet. You and I both know the mission was bullshit from the start.” She snapped, “Just pour me a drink, isn't that what you wanted me up here for?”

Captain looked at her, the three red optics seeming to bore holes into her soul. For a moment, she wondered if she had pushed it… He shrugged, and sat up, pouring her a glass.

...Why was there only one glass? Did he not intend to drink?

“I suppose you have a right to be angry, Arti. Your team was not properly equipped to deal with what this planet held. And I told them that. I only wish… it had not taken a decade for them to have us follow you. They should have looked sooner.”

“It doesn’t matter. Everyone else died in the first few weeks.” she said, watching as the crisp, gold liquid filled the glass halfway. He slid it towards her. She lifted it, finding condensation on the glass already... He must have drink before she got here. She realized in embarrassment she was still wearing her helmet when the glass made a gentle _tink_ against it. Captain laughed.

“You know, I heard those helmets are great at keeping foreign entities out, so maybe you should try without.” 

Artificer set her glass down with a sigh, reaching up with both hands and popping the helmet off. Captain stared at her as she leaned over, putting it on the floor, and turned back to him. Her green eyes glowed softly in lowlight from the stars, shadows slowly moving across her face and dark, frizzy hair.

“Well, mine went, how about yours?”

“I think after a few drinks. Here, try it. It’s good.” He slid the drink back to her. Artificer picked it up, and had a taste. It was warm, smooth, and tasted faintly of dutch pie… The smell was like acetone, however. She made a face, coughing. “Strong?”

“Tastes good. Smells... Like liquor.” she said, and continued to nurse the glass. They sat there in silence, her taking her time, him only watching. Soon, the glass was gone, and she turned to look at him. “What are you staring at, Theo?”

“Just the beautiful face I haven't seen in almost ten years.”

Artificer's face turned several shades darker, her eyes fiery as she opened her mouth to make a sharp “oh!”. His chest rumbled in a laugh, pouring her a drink from a new bottle.

“You know, I’m coming up on retirement in a few years. I’ll be done with the UES, if this mission alone didn't seal the envelope for most of us already.”

“Most of us.” she echoed, her voice hollow. He paused on the pouring, the ‘ears’ of his mask twitching. “It should be all of us.”

“...well, there’s nothing I can do about that.”

“We’re supposed to just let them reassign him, after the hell he’s been through? You didn’t see what that boy did, he sacrificed more than the rest of us did.”

“And I will make a report of it and suggest a psychiatrist check him out, but there is nothing I can do, Arti. I’m sorry. I truly am…” he said gently, looking her in the eyes. “I don't want any of you to have to go through more than you already did. And if it was my choice, you wouldn't.”

“...we shouldn’t even go back...” Her eyes burned. A second passed before she felt his hand slide under her chin and turned her face towards him. His mask was still on, red against green. Slowly, he pushed his forehead to hers, the red lights dimming down.

She could hear him breathing slowly behind the mask. Always calm, level… always a constant, unchanging man despite the situation.

“I’ll do what I can, I promise. Please, let me do what I can and ease the burden of what you saw from your shoulders, Cieanna.” The whisper made her hair stand on end, a tremble going through her before he pulled away, and offered her another drink. She didn’t take her time with this one, coughing the moment all the elixir roared down her throat.

Her eyes burned. 

An arm gently draped around her shoulder, and she looked over to see the metal forearm that ended suddenly in a small, circle-shaped mechanical claw. Reaching up in curiosity, she touched it. The claw opened, then closed. 

“When did you get this?”

“Mm? Oh, a few years ago, Got my arm crushed when a door malfunctioned.”

“Not in the fire of battle?”

“No, unfortunately! I have no great stories for that one.”

“That one? Got more?”

“Indeed!” The Captain leaned forward, shedding his jacket and his armour systematically. She watched with a raised eyebrow until he was down to his button up shirt and his slacks… and helmet. He rolled up his sleeves as well, his mechanical arm went way higher than she realized, past the elbow. It had hollow chutes carved in. She could only guess where he stored the pellets or gunpowder for his gun. 

She made a sharp ‘oh!’ as he suddenly stood and started to unbuckle his pants.

_“Theo!”_

“What?! I am wearing skivvies!” He scoffed, her laughing as he hopped one leg out after another, kicking his boots away. Proudly, he stood before her, hand and claw on his hips as he had nothing else but the loose, slightly oversized dress shirt and dark mid-thigh boxers. She could see now that one of his legs had been replaced with a mechanical one, the addition perfectly matching the same area his sock covered on his other foot. 

“Got my new foot right after you left! It feels better than the old one, ha-ha!”

She couldn’t help but giggle, “Are you done violating my eyes yet, Captain?”

“I suppose I can be! But I am not putting them back on.” He said, his voice a grin.

“Very well, but the helmet comes off!”

There was a deafening silence, and a quiet, “Arti…”

“What, you think age has made you too ugly for me? You and I were both in our thirties, has ten years done too much?” she teased.

“I aged like a fine wine! But…” he sighed, looking down. Artificer frowned, and stood. Thankfully, the alcohol hadn’t done much but ease her shot nerves, and she gently padded over, standing before him. Her head just barely reached his collarbone, her reaching out and touching his chest. “..I…”

“Theo. You asked me to come up. You have always been one to shed your _clothes_ for me, but never the facade you give the others. I _want_ to see. We promised not to hide things from each other, right? So… why are you going against it?”

“I… It hurts to look at, Arti.”

“How would you know what would hurt me?” she said gently, and reached up with both hands, grabbing the sides of his helmet. For a moment, he stopped her, grabbing her arm with the same delicacy of holding fine china. He could easily pull her away, his hand almost enveloped her forearm. “Trust me.”

There was a long sigh, and he let go, her gently taking off the helmet. 

Ten years had wrangled his wild black hair down, splotching the roots with a mute grey. Wrinkles lined his forehead and around his brown, tired eyes. As her own eyes came down, she stopped and looked back to where his left ear was… or, at least where it _should_ have been. The flesh was mangled, marks hidden among the wrinkles of time. Half his eyebrow was gone, taken by a long scar that stretches across the side of his face. Aware she was looking at it, the Captain reached up and brushed his hair down, covering the old wound. His mouth was pursed nervously, lips slightly ashy against pale skin. He tried not to look at her.

“...what happened?”

“A grenade went off in my ear, almost literally. My old helmet didn't save me from the damage, I can't hear on that side... or see.”

Arti looked up again quickly, and realized that the eye on the injured side was foggy. Her mouth dropped open involuntarily, and she couldn’t stop herself from reaching up and cupping his face, touching a thumb to the corner-

It was wet.

“Theo...”

“I’m sorry, Cieanna. I did really try to watch myself, but… it’s a little harder now.” His voice was low, and she reached up with her other hand, holding the other side. “The helmet helps me see and hear; interacts with some implants I got. And thicker, a grenade won't take my other side away from me.” 

“...why did you think not to tell me?”

“I… well, face it, it makes me look quite unappealing. I mean, who-!...who...” Captain didn’t finish, as Artificer gently lifted off the ground and came up to his level. He took notice quickly, looking her up and down, “...Arti?”

Artificer leaned her head forward, gently greeting his lips with her own. He was startled, only for a moment, before returning the soft gesture. His hands found her back and rear, hugging them her close. Her arms slid around his neck, and she turned off the levitation hoops to let him hold her.

His lips were slightly sticky despite appearing dry, and he tasted of cherries and liquor. Or was that her? It didn’t matter; she fluttered her eyes as to watch him close his, and held him tighter. 

Her eyes burned.

Seconds passed, and he suddenly pulled back, “Cieanna! Please, don’t feel syp-”

“I’m not.” she said firmly, cutting him off as he stared at her, eyes less then a few inches apart. “I’m merely enforcing the fact that I still don't see anything wrong with you.”

“...then I will abide by your enforcement. Do you wish to be set down?”

“Only if my seat is comfy.” The glint in his eyes immediately told her that was the wrong set of words, “Oh, Theo, wait-”

“There is only one comfy seat here, my lady. Come, let me show you.”

“Theo!” she laughed as he crossed the room, and sat back down on the couch, immediately plopping her on his lap. Her rump was greeted with a firm lump between herself and his thighs, and she rolled her head back to look at him, “ _That_ didn’t take any time at all.”

“Woman, your kisses are witchcraft and your ass is that of fine fruit. What did you _expect?!_ ” he stated loudly, but any other protests were muted as she ground her hips and ass down against him. “Hhhooo… You’re asking for trouble.”

“Am I?”

“Indeed.”

“I think I am merely stating that an invitation may be presented soon. However, I have to see, where _else_ have you gotten modifications?” Artificer, to his dismay, scooted off his lap and onto the seat beside him. He intended to chase her, but a quick hand on his groin was enough to stop him in his tracks. 

“Mmm, nothing has changed since you last checked in.”

“I find that hard to believe. Your balls ought to have dropped by now.”

“Oh! The nerve of you! Not only witchcraft and fruit, but insults!” He said, his eyes bright and lips a tight smirk, “What else do you intend to wound my spirit with?”

“I’m not sure, shall we find out?”

He had been so distracted flirting he hadn’t noticed she had pulled and hooked his boxers behind his jewels. Captain jumped slightly as her petite hand wrapped right around his stance, and she made a firm stroke. The man muttered some curses, but quieted.

“One stroke? That's all it takes to make you a muttering mess?” she asked with a smug grin. Artificer got daggers back before his face melted as she grasped the loose skin near the base and started to slide her hand up and down. Her thumb stayed parallel with his cattail, rubbing the underside of the head when she came up, and dragging down the line below it.

His balls clenched up as he started to sweat, unable to keep his head forward so he leaned it back against the wall, watching her with his one eye over the cheekbone. Her stare was predatory, watching him as she picked up the speed more and more. His muscles started to twitch in his waist, groin, and thighs as an unbearable heat began to build. Capt tried hard to hold it back, it had barely been a few minutes, damnit!

Arti smirked, “Not the man of endurance you once were, hmm, Theodore?”

Artificer, for a moment, wondered if he had heard her. He didn’t move, only stared as he blew air out his nose and clenched teeth. She was startled when something hot dripped down her hand, and when she looked down: Captain struck.

The big man had quickly freed his member and scooped her up under the arms, not a hard feat when he was so much bigger. Lifting her off the ground, he wiggled out and plopped her on the table, and put his palm flat on the counter between her thighs before she could cross them.

“ _Strip.”_

 _“_ Is that a command?” She cooed, and his eyebrows furrowed. Gathering her wrists in his clawed hoop of a hand, he delicately lifted her up with it. Captain turned her around once she was on her tip-toes, and laid her chest-down on the table before he delivered a hearty swat to her rear.

“Oh!” she gasped, her cheeks flushing, “Hold on now!”

“Hmm?” He asked, looking at her, not proceeding.

“Are we still using a safe word?”

“Unless you don't _want to?”_ He asked incredulously. She flushed harder, then nodded.

“Same word.”

“Very well.” He said, and swatted her again with his hand, still holding her with his other so she had to lean far over the table, barely on her toes. Arti made a squeak this time, and he looped a finger under the back of her pants and pulled down. The fabric was still the same as he remembered, a kevlar woven bodysuit split at the waist.

Capt pulled the bodysuit down to her thightbelts, exposing her simple _lack_ of underwear. The inside of the bodysuit was a breathable cotton, it was already like wearing a big pair of skivvies… caressing her ass; he gently spanked it again before moving himself around and looking over the back of her. 

Arti shivered, then moaned rather loudly as he slid his hand between her thighs and started circling the nub at the center. She was slightly damp, and understandably so, she hadn’t had a lick of her own pleasure yet. _Hmm, lick._ He thought, but kept making circles with his fingers as she squirmed about. 

Capt gently leaned over the top of her and started on her ear, nibbling daintily. Arti moaned louder, bucking back on his hand, ever so slightly spreading her legs. _Inviting,_ he thought as he started to sink a knuckle in, turning his hand as to focus on the nub with his thumb. His arms were at full spread as to keep her planted to the table by holding her wrists, his face at her neck, and his other hand exploring. His dick was getting in the way too, him having to grind it against the table as to keep it in check. 

“Ohhh, mmngg~! T-Th-Theodore…” Arti managed to whimper out.

“What is it, Cieanna? _Not the woman of endurance you once were_ ?” He purred, starting a trail of bites down her neck as he plunged a full finger into her folds. She made a slight gasp, and moved very suddenly as to get a single knee on the table, fully presenting now. It made his job much easier. _Mmm, perfect!_

Capt took his time getting her to adjust to two more fingers, her mewling and panting through it all before he let go of her wrist in favor of moving behind her. She quickly grasped the edges of the table, breathing heavily as he moved his hand and finger around until he found what he was looking for: A slight rough patch on the inside.

“Roll over.” He didn’t have to repeat himself, her flipping on her back. Capt tossed both her legs over one shoulder and positioned so his fingers were on the patch, his thumb on the nub, then started to move them back and forth in a similar pattern. Arti gasped, then slapped her hands over her mouth, muffling whatever sounds she was making. 

Theo’s dick was absolutely aching at the sounds; completely hard and beading with precum. He, however, was the patient type once he had control of the situation. His eyes hungrily watched as she melted on the table, back arching and mouth open as she gasped for air, eyes rolling back. Her hands were clenched into fists whenever he moved just the right way. Leaning forward, he gently attempted to pinch her nipples through her shirt with his claw. 

It had some success, her arching up, but it seemed he’d have to wait. Arti’s breathing quickened, and her moan pitched before she was hardly making a sound; abruptly spazzing on the counter before her back arched up, and she let out a cry of pleasure. Juices rushed into the palm of his hand, and he greedily pulled away to slather it on his length. 

“A-Ah~!” she cried as he moved away, but quieted down as he started undoing the belts on her thighs. Getting the hint, she leaned up with whatever energy she had and started to pull her tops off. Her entrance trembled from the recent climax, aching for something to clasp around, sending shivers up her spine. 

Soon, Artificer was naked, and back in his arms as Captain scooped her up and plopped her right on the bed. She was able to look in time to see him grab his shirt and pull, breaking off all the buttons in his eagerness, shaking his boxers down his legs before he chased right after her. She playfully squealed, trying to wiggle away but he dropped all his weight on her.

“O-Oof! Not fair!” she wheezed, letting him flip her on her back. She suddenly felt very naked as he looked over her, planking on the bed, his eyes filled with lust. The shadows rushing across the room matched their breathing, and the gentle vibrations, their heartbeats. 

“Theodore…”

“Yes, Cieanna?”

“I… I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, beautiful.” he concurred, dropping his head to kiss her on the mouth. She kissed back, rolling her hips and wrapping her legs about his waist as he lowered himself down. It took a moment of poking and her hand gently guiding him before his head had found her folds, and he sunk in at an easy pace. They broke the kiss as Capt groaned, and she sighed. “Oh, gods above…”

There was a time of gentle adjustment before he started on a slow rhythm. In and out, back and forth. Their hips greeting started to get faster and firmer, lips clashing gently as to muffle their moans against each other’s desperate breathing. Capt’s legs bent so he was kneeling and he wrapped his arms about her ass, rearing back and bouncing her up and down the length of his member. 

Each down was punctuated with Arti’s delirious ‘oh’s, completely dick-drunk. Eyes lidded, face a hot red and mouth either latched to his or gasping for the sweet blessing of oxygen. Capt watched her, pleased, sweat pouring down his own body as he worked to please. His eye, however, wandered… where else could they go?

This wandering stopped on the stars going past, and a thought crossed his mind. Gently, he brought them to a stop. Arti looked at him with a confused whimpering sound. He could feel her folds clenching, begging for another release. 

“Theo…?”

“I have an idea.” He gently removed himself, but did not set her down as he got off the bed and carried her to the window. Stopping a few inches away, he put her back down.

“Theo, what are you thinking???” Arti asked, and gasped as he turned her around. She didn't understand until he gently pushed her front down, and reinserted. Wobbling, she leaned forward to press her small tits and abs against the glass. Despite being in deep space, the glass was very warm.

“Ah! Oh!” She squeaked out again, his head rubbing all the right spots. The waves of heat she was having right before he stopped came back in full force, and she pressed harder against the glass to present her ass better for him. His hand snaked around and started to play with the nub. 

* * *

Down on the deck, Enii was minding his own business when his turrets suddenly made the sound of locking on. Any other day, he would have ignored it but they had just escaped from a damn hellhole, and he sharply turned… to see them both looking up.

“What in the world?” He asked, confused. The turrets didn’t look back down, and he worriedly moved over to see what they were staring at. There was a small window above them, showing the shadow of the upper deck and the stars screaming past above them. He had no idea what the hell they could have seen that-

...wait a minute.

Peering, he thought he saw something in the shadow of the upper deck. The HUD in his helmet started to zoom and clarify the image, him at a complete loss. What was that? Was there a leak? A hitchhiker? Maybe-

…

_Those are tits._

As the image clarified, it took him a whole three seconds to realize what he was looking at, and he jumped from his spot. “Holy shi-”

“Hey, what’s going on?” Mul-T’s binary beeps rang out and he quickly jumped to action, grabbing a tool and whacking his turrets over their tops, causing them to quickly look down. Scrambling, he went back to his sorting as the bot rolled up. “Hey Enii, I thought I heard you say something, everything good?”

“The turrets were wigging out. Just gotta do some repairs.” He muttered quickly, voice shaking.

“Oh.. okay… you sure?”

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Okay! Let me know if you need anymore help.” Mul-T’s cheery voice called and he turned to leave. Enii blew out a breath, and shook his head.

“ _Goddamnit, Fici._ ”

* * *

Arti’s cry of pleasure cracked and broke as she trembled from the near-orgasm that rocked her body, knees shaking and almost giving out. Capt has a tight hold on her against his groin, bottomed deeply, but despite his efforts, hadn't climaxed yet either. However, she had brought him very close. But he wasn’t going to finish them yet

“Theo?!” She whispered as he withdrew, scooping her up yet again and carrying her over to the couch. Quickly, he sat down and laid back, letting her figure herself out. She had enough room to bounce on his dick, and she seemed to notice but paused, and shook her head. “I want to do that last.”

“Last? Sure, what do you want in the meantime?” Captain asked, breathless. She glanced around, then went back to the table, and hopped up on it. Curiously, he stood and came over. His groin was at the perfect height, and he made a low rumble of agreement as she laid back amongst the bottles of liquor. 

“Like this.”

“Yes _ma’am.”_ He said, sheathing himself quickly and absolutely going to town. He had a firm grasp on her hips, a leg over each shoulder, and her ass hung slightly off. The room filled with a resounding _clap!_ as he bore down on her, lacing her backside with bruises. And Arti _loved_ it. 

Her voice in the air was like a song; wailing and moaning as he was brutal with his love. ‘ _Yes! More! Harder!’_ She cried, and he granted her each and every wish. It was so sudden when she clutched on his dick with her folds and arched towards him, crying out so loud it rang in his ear. But _fuck!_ It was tight! 

Capt kept going, even as she fell back and writhed on the table, drawing the orgasm in her out longer and longer. Fuck, this might make _him_ tip! He pushed harder, her wailing screams of joy. Blood soared through his-

It felt like he'd been shot, him making a bark of a shout and crumpling, almost pulling the whole table down with him. Arti was quick to come back to her senses, rolling and landing like a cat, rushing to him. 

“Are you okay?!” 

“Ah, ow, c-cramp… Charlie Horse... Ow.” He said, wincing as his remaining calf twitched something fierce. She looked down, and back.

“You really did lose your endurance.”

“Hey, you didn't give me the chance to stretch!” he hissed gently at her, laying on his back as his cramp faded. They were both panting, her crouched beside him, looking at him as he stared up at the roof, “Lost my climax.”

“Damn… well, that’s alright.” Arti responded, and climbed atop him. Capt looked at her curiously, then moaned as she gently knelt and stuffed his fat, throbbing member into her wet slick. Promptly, she sat down, and he arched slightly. 

Taking his hand, and his claw, she held them and started to gently bounce on his dick. Her hips rolled, an irregular rhythm that slowly took his mind off the cramp and back onto what she was doing. Closing her eyes, she sighed pleasantly, rising and falling.

Arti looked almost angelic, riding him as such. He let go with one hand to gently fondle her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipple, but returned to holding her hand when she sought him out. She hadn’t opened her eyes, clearly focused on her task at hand.

Slowly, Capt felt the heat in his groin return. But he didn’t take over or thrust; just watched. Watched her, hypnotized as Arti rose and fell, greeting their bodies, taking him unto her. He found his lips moving before he even realized, speaking louder than what he expected.

“I love you.”

Cieanna paused, opening her eyes to look at him. Her dark cheeks were flushed, a light layer of sweat rolling down her body, hair even crazier than before. A hot mess, _his_ hot mess. And she was beautiful.

“W-What?”

“I said… I said I love you.” He said again. She looked down at Theodore; an aging man covered in scars, face sober, serious eyes… The strongest man in the universe, with the biggest heart. Handsome. Stunning. _Hers._

“...I love you too.” she whispered.

Arti’s eyes burned, and he reached up, gently rubbing beside them. She could feel his thumb become wet, and reached out to his face, rubbing under his eyes… Wet, too. Her heart only swelled, and she started to ride again, moaning. Capt made a pleasant sigh; the two locking eyes as she built them back up. 

“I love you, Captain Theodore!” she whispered loudly, listening as his chest rumbled with his reply.

“ And I... you, Artificer Cieanna!”.

The two laced their hands together, his claw holding her gently around the palm of her other hand. A warmth was knotting inside her, and she tried to reach it, moving faster and firmer. Capt groaned beneath her.

“Ah- g-gonna-! HHnnNG!” He grunted, clenching his teeth and tensing his body. She felt it too, and lifted herself before dropping down, “ _AH! CIEANNA!”_

 _“THEO!!!”_ Arti cried, lifting and dropping again as her orgasm crested and swallowed her whole. She could feel Capt’s heat as he throbbed within her; the two crying out in unison as they climaxed, and she collapsed forward.

It took her a long time to come back down to the ground. He was holding her tightly when she did, his lips to her forehead. Enveloping her, adoring her...

_“I love you…”_

_“I love you too…”_

Finally, in all their years… they felt free again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join my discord, and let me know what you think of Captain Theo and Artificer Cieanna!  
> Maybe if this gets enough traction, I'll write more!  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> -danII  
> https://discord.gg/YUeJ3at


End file.
